Cirque du Freak
For the movie, see Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Cirque du Freak (Cirque du Freak: A Living Nightmare in the United States) is the first novel in The Saga of Darren Shan by Darren Shan. It is part of the "Vampire Blood Trilogy", which comprises the first three of the 12-book saga. Cirque du Freak was first published in Great Britain in 2000, and was later published in the Vampire Blood Series in 2003 and 2004. Plot summary Young Darren Shan has been fascinated by spiders from an early age. His best friend, Steve "Leopard" Leonard has grown up reading horror comics and stories of the Wolfman and vampires. One day, their other friend Alan comes across a flyer advertising the "Cirque Du Freak" and eagerly shows it to Darren, Steve, and Tommy. All the boys wanted to go. Each flyer could only get two tickets, however, so they play a game of chance to see who will go with Steve, which Darren wins. Darren and Steve are mesmerized by the fantastic and disturbing show, especially by the act of the mysterious Mr. Crepsley and his giant spider Madam Octa. After witnessing a confrontation between Steve and Mr. Crepsley after the show in which Steve declares the latter to be a vampire, Darren sets his sight on Madam Octa, planning to steal her and use his knowledge of Mr. Crepsley's true nature to his full advantage. Darren's plan succeeds, and after a few weeks of training Madam Octa, he is fully comfortable with having it in his bedroom, using Mr. Crepsley's flute as an excuse for privacy. During this time, he grows more and more detached from Steve due to overhearing Mr. Crepsley stating that Steve has bad blood and is not good enough to become a vampire's assistant. Steve figures out that Darren lied to him and witnessed what he did, but still chooses to be friends with him. One day while Steve is at Darren's house playing with Madam Octa, Darren's younger sister, Annie, barges into his room unknowingly and shocks him, causing him to drop the flute and lose control over the spider, which bites and fatally wounds Steve. Steve's only hope for survival is if Darren makes a deal with Mr. Crepsley to become his assistant and pay off the cost of the spider antidote. Steve lives, but Darren is turned into a half-vampire and is thrust into the dark world of the vampires. In order to successfully free Darren of all previous bonds, including family, Mr. Crepsley helps his to-be apprentice fake his own death by numbing Darren's entire body, breaking his neck, and throwing him out of his bedroom window, perfectly simulating a fatal fall. Following the events of Darren's human body's funeral, Mr. Crepsley returns and digs Darren up. Unbeknownst to Crepsley, however, Steve tries to kill Darren, but fails, instead swearing revenge on Darren for stealing his rightful place of being Mr. Crepsley's vampire assistant and betraying him. Category:Novels